The Administrative & Biostatistics Core provides centralized scientific support and leadership that facilitates collaborations between the five Projects and the Mass Spectrometry Core. In addition, it maintains the overall focus of the Center. Dr. L. Jackson Roberts II, Principle Investigator, has primary responsibility for all aspects of the Center. The Administrative & Biostatistics Core will oversee all annual budgets, monitor expenses, and provide monthly statements of financial activity. Further, all Center-related meetings and travel will be organized and schieduled through this Core. These include a bimonthly steering committee meeting of all Project and Core Leaders to evaluate and discuss scientific progress, allocation of Core usage, and Center resources. Arrangements for the Oversight Committee and Scientific Advisory Committees meetings, planned for the second and fourth years of the Center period, as well as generation of materials to be reviewed, will be handled through the Administrative & Biostatistics Core. Additionally, this Core will organize and coordinate the annual retreat for Center participants and advisors. The Core will prepare and assemble materials required for the annual progress reports and will ensure all additional NIH and institutional reporting requirements concerning the Center's activities are fulfilled in a timely manner. The Administrative & Biostatistics Core will also house biostatistical support services for all members of the Center under the direction of biostatistician Dr. Yu Shyr.